halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Halo 3: ODST
The article doesn't take into account the possibility that this could be a Halo 3 expansion pack rather than a seperate game. Thoughts? amwayThat link is broken. General simon r h 17:08, 16 July 2008 (UTC) I never thought an Admin would simply create an article based on just one source. Maybe post it in a Blog... As per Simon, link is broken... - Artificial | Intelligence 17:23, 16 July 2008 (UTC) I'm changing the fail link to this one. General simon r h 18:11, 16 July 2008 (UTC) I wonder what this is gonna be about... -- Cadet Staff Sergeant LewisMy Comm Line 17:29, 17 July 2008 (UTC) I'm hoping for a third-person game based on Marines/ODST's. Or perhaps the origins of the UNSC? I've always wanted to see what the Interplanetary War went... -- Councillor Specops306 - ''Kora '' 07:22, 23 July 2008 (UTC) I would see it as an extension of Haloverse/Halo Universe or it might be a Marathon extension. Just wondering, doesn't the Superintendent sounds more like Durandal? Little_Missy - 07:26, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Keep it Clean & Mythic Map Pack Unless im mistaken (do correct) the new list of halo 3 achievements mentions something about extra skulls on certain levels. Another acheivement 'Vidmaster Challenger: Brainpan' requires all skulls to be found on the mythic maps, could the mythic map pack be the 'keep it clean' campaign add on and also be used as multiplayer levels? No Its not Its Mulitplayer map pack Viral Marketing Think it's worth inserting the extracts here and here? They seem to be a form of viral marketing. I'd do it myself, but don't have the rights to edit the article.--Hawki 23:00, 23 September 2008 (UTC) I tthink it would be, put them in while mentioning them as being part of the small ad campaign for it? Useful Dave 08:37, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Keep It Clean vs Prepare To Drop The first just seems to be one of many quotes the Superintendant says. Prepare To Drop is actually mentioned in the trailer. -- Councillor Specops306 - ''Kora '' 14:28, 25 September 2008 (UTC) ::Look at the ad to the right: HERE. Commander Tony, Administrator of HalopediaTalk 9/25/2008 :::I reckon the trailer is called Keep It Clean, but the expansion pack (assuming that's what it is) is called Prepare to Drop - a placeholder name, at least. Reclaimer simon r h 14:32, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Data Leak on Level 9? "Activating Subroutine: "Vergil" Warning: Data Leak on level 9" What does this mean? I think it means that there is actually something on the last level of the campaign of Halo 3 that needs to be found. The last level "Halo" is level 9. Mabey this quote is a reference to the planet Master Chief is drifting towards. Although this looks like it takes place in New Mombassa. UPDATE: Bungie might have put something in the last level after TU2. --Grubish360 Message Me • 20:20, 25 September 2008 (UTC) ::From an in-universe standpoint, frankly it refers to a subroutine of Mombasa's Mack-''esque'' AI, the Superintendent. From a real-world POV, I think Bungie's trying to get more inquisitive players to find some kind of something in the last level, something which pertains to this new expansion, something that was added in the newest updates. --Braidenvl 22:47, 25 September 2008 (UTC) :::It's programmer-speak. It has nothing to do with the last level of Halo 3. It makes a lot more sense that "Data leak on level 9" is referring to data leaking in a process/routine that is called level 9, rather than it having something to do with an actual ingame level. 207.144.204.209 00:52, 27 September 2008 (UTC) ::::You might be onto something with the TU2! The Annual vidmaster achievement is Level 9, maybe players need this to unlock some goodies later, I dont think it is to do with the expansion just a throw in to work on getting that done. Spartan III? Did it occur to anyone that the game might be about S-III Gamma Company and that the HEVs in trailer might be long range stealth pods? Woorloog 13:43, 26 September 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, Spartans Threes were around during Halo 2... read GoO? Woorloog 09:26, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Well... The SPARTAN-IIIs of Gamma Company were split up. There were like 285 who were sent off, leaving only 15 left on Onyx. Doesn't say where they went. Though they were gone before October 31st... Probably between the 20th and the 29th. That coincides with The Covenant attacks on Earth.Forerunner 10:35, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :::However, the drawback is that SIII stayed secret...so maybe they were instead sent to a destination in an attempt to stop the Covenant (ie. Space Station, Refueling depo...ect)Forerunner 10:35, 27 September 2008 (UTC) *psst!* Did you guys not see the S1 in the comm logs? SMN.ACTUAL: “Didn’t think you '''S1' types ever left your cave.” [DARE.V.500341(S1)]: “Desperate times..." Spartan-Is, anyone? BlacKarnagEnigmA 23:00, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :S1 might be ONI Section One... At least Ascendant Justice's Article about the trailer said so. Woorloog 21:18, 30 September 2008 (UTC) ::In the military, S1 refers to administrative posts, which seems to fit “Didn’t think you S1 types ever left your cave.” for they usually don't do combat. Hawkname 00:53, 4 October 2008 (UTC)